


Jeg Elsker Deg

by nathaly_crouz



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaly_crouz/pseuds/nathaly_crouz
Summary: Том, будучи чертовски пьяным, получает письмо от своего заклятого врага. Напишет ли он что-нибудь в ответ? Если так, то какова будет реакция Торда?
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 8





	Jeg Elsker Deg

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeg elsker deg](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/644551) by flower1815. 



Том неуклюже качнулся с боку на бок, моргнув своими несуществующими глазами, попытавшись сфокусировать расплывчатый взгляд на чём-либо. Рукой он наобум касался поверхности стола, намереваясь кое-что отыскать. Парень бессвязно бормотал себе под нос всяческие проклятья, пока копался в кромешной тьме и, наконец, нашёл тот самый предмет. Вскоре пальцы сомкнулись на холодном горлышке бутылки Смирнофф. Он почти за раз опустошил её до самого дна и, поставив её обратно, вытер рукавом остатки напитка на губах. Риджуэлл тихо застонал, в полной мере ощутив эффекты чёртового спиртоного.

Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как он, Мэтт и Эдд переехали в новую квартиру, и всё шло своим чередом. Ну, почти. После предательства Торда, его гигантского робота и прочего, Том стал более обеспокоенным и нервным, нежели обычно. И это безумно раздражало, ведь он не мог найти подобному веской причины. Вероятно, это всё из-за того маленького шанса, что Торд может вновь вернуться. Если честно, Мэтта и Эдда это тоже порядком настораживало, но Том держал ситуацию под контролем.

«И если этот красный коммунякаа вновь посмеет показать нам своё отвратительное лицо, я выдержу. Как в прошлый раз,» — решил Томас, мысленно похвалив себя же.

Его мысли прервала громкая трель дверного звонка. Парень недовольно зарычал, ибо ему вовсе не хотелось покидать столь удобное кресло, но он, тяжко вздыхая, всё же поднимается на ноги. Опираясь о стену, несколько раз промахивается мимо дверной ручки, в конце концов отворив её.

Перед алкоголиком стоял человек, которого первый не особо смог разглядеть, так как всё вокруг медленно плыло. Он заметил лишь голубую одежду, растрёпанные коричневые волосы и сигару, что тот держал во рту. Том не был уверен, играл ли с ним пьяный разум, но этот мужчина действительно носит повязку на глазу?

— Для вас письмо, сэр! — произнёс тот, протягивая конверт.

Риджуэлл моргнул пару раз, не совсем осознавая происходящее. Он тупо пялится сначала на письмо, после переводит взгляд на, судя по всему, почтальона. Мозг, наконец, обработал информацию, позволив протянуть слегка дрожащую руку навстречу, чтобы взять посылку. Незнакомец, больше не сказав ни слова, закрывает дверь под невнятные бормотания своего клиента.

Том вернулся на своё кресло, откинувшись на спинку. Он поднёс конверт чуть ближе к лицу, дабы разглядеть маленькие буковки, что должны быть на адресной строке. Вместо них Томас различил до боли знакомый красный символ, вот только не смог вспомнить, что он точно значил.

С присущим звуком открывает конверт, дабы посмотреть его содержимое. Идиотский кусок бумаги. Риджуэлл разочарованно вздохнул, надеявшись на конфетку. Он собирался было выкинуть листок в урну, но любопытство взяло над ним вверх. Кто вообще послал ему письмо? В 2016? Он-то думал, что никто уже давно не использует этот способ для передачи той или иной информации! Какой идиот все ещё ходит в почтовое отделение в 2016?

Том развернул лист бумаги, пытаясь прочитать написанный текст. Из-за того, что черноглазый был в стельку пьян, ему едва удалось разобрать этот мизерного размера почерк.

«Здравствуй, Томас.

Ты, наверное, не ожидал этого, особенно учитывая нашу вражду, но я думаю, ты должен знать; после всего произошедшего, мы вряд ли встретимся вновь, но я очень надеюсь на обратное.

Помнишь те старые добрые времена? Когда мы просто могли ненавидеть друг-друга? Ссорились и обзывались, словно дети малые? Я думаю, с течением времени наша неприязнь друг к другу переросла в нечто большее.

В любом случае, как ты? Не то, чтобы меня это заботило. Что насчёт Мэтта и Эда? Как они пережили моё предательство? Мы с тобой оба прекрасно знали, что оно должно было случиться. Это больше всего интригует меня в тебе, Том. Для тебя я — открытая книга. Ты всегда подозревал меня в чём-то, хотя и сам не мог точно разобраться в чём, я всё же думаю, ты получил нужный ответ в конце и сложил воедино весь пазл. Но мне всегда было любопытно, почему ты не делился своими догадками с остальными. На то есть веская причина?

Говоря обо мне, всё… Я бы сказал прекрасно, чтобы тыкать этим фактом в твоё лицо, чувствуя себя самодовольно, но это будет чистой ложью. Благодаря нашему маленькому… конфликту; я пережил множество перемен. Так что, предполагаю, что левая часть моего тела теперь более работоспособна, нежели правая. Какая жалость, ведь последняя была моей любимой. Было бы слишком легко обвинить тебя во всём, что произошло со мной, и я прекрасно понимаю, что это моя безрассудность позволила тебе проткнуть моего же робота гарпуном. Это вовсе не значит, что ты прощён, ведь все эти причины являются лишь более сильной мотивацией для мести, но я знаю, что это не „всецело“ твой промах.

Ты думаешь, что чертовски умён, не так ли, Том? Ты наверняка уже не раз хвалился всем о своей „победе“ надо мной. Ну, что ж, в таком случае, ты довольно предсказуем. Ты прекрасный соперник, я бы и не стал просить большего. Но я гарантирую, что при следующей же нашей встрече, а она ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО состоится, удача может быть на моей стороне.

Наслаждайся затишьем перед бурей, Томас. Мне нужно некоторое время, чтобы подготовить кое-что для моей грядущей мести. Jeg elsker deg, Том. До скорой встречи, старый друг! Ожидаю её с нетерпением!

Подпись: Торд»

Том перечитал письмо несколько раз, пытаясь осознать его содержимое. Внезапно, его осенило, до разума тут же дошло значение прочитанного. Риджуэлл опустил свои чёрные глаза, полные искренней ненависти, на клочок бумаги. Предательство Торда шокировало Эда и Мэтта, когда Томас в свою очередь догадывался, чем всё это в итоге обернётся. Они никогда не встречались с глазу на глаз. Наверное, потому что парень так таковых глаз не имел, но это уже дело второй важности.

Значит, этот коммуняка решил пойти на контакт с ними; поправочка, с ним. Что само по себе очень странно. Наивно полагает, что Том каждому первому уши прожужжал своим подвигом. Он засмеялся в голос от того, как глупо всё это звучало.

Алкоголик порылся в столе и через некоторое время выудил из темноты белый лист и гелиевую ручку. Расхохотался, с нотками сумасшествия в голосе. Он остановился, чтобы выпить глоток Смирнофф и случайно опрокинул бутылку, жидкость внутри которой размазала чернила. Томас сдержал гнев и продолжил писать уже на мокрой бумаге.

Остановился, думая, чтобы ещё добавить, чуть прикусив конец ручки в раздумьях. Недолго поразмыслив, он вернулся к письму, и пока писал ответ, мельком взглянул на «посылку» Торда. Рассмотрев её повнимательней, Риджуэлл заметил иностранное словосочетание. Jeg elsker deg.

Это точно был родной язык коммуняки, норвежский, но не смотря на всё время, проведённое с Ларсоном, черноглазый так и не выучил ни единого слова. Конечно, он мог бы посмотреть перевод в Google, но алкоголь препятствовал здравому мышлению. Вместо этого, Том предположил, анализируя текст снова: «Зная Торда, это наверняка аналог „пошёл ты!“ или что-то в этом роде» - подумал он, «Я того же о тебе мнения, приятель».

Том снова рассмеялся, отложив ручку в сторону. Кое-как запихнул листок в конверт и вышел на улицу, положив его в свой почтовой ящик со злобной ухмылкой. Томас опустошил бутылку Смирнофф, сделал ещё один глоток и, вернувшись домой, он залился смехом, гордясь с собой.   
«Я ему ещё покажу!»

***

Торд сидел за столом, поудобней устроившись в большом комфортном кресле. Он должен был разобраться с бумагами, касающимися его научных исследований, гигантского робота, а так же с файлами его солдат, что являлось занятием довольно скучным и нудным. Парень устало вздохнул. Единственная вещь, являющаяся минусом владения целой корпорацией зла, так это вся бумажная работа, которую приходилось чётко контролировать. С другой же стороны, его рука не так уж и болит от непрерывного письма. Торд усмехнулся глядя на свой новый, роботизированный протез, который остался неким воспоминанием от их с Томом последней встречи.

Говоря о безглазом придурке, Ларсон мог лишь гадать, как тот отреагировал на его внезапную посылку. Он так и не нашёл должного себе оправдания тому, что действительно скучает по грубому юноше в синей толстовке. И теперь, вместо того, чтобы опять вернуться к работе, Торд чувствовал себя паршиво. Где-то в душе затаилась надежда. Хотя, он бы не удивился, узнав, что Том разорвал письмо на мелкие кусочки и после выбросил их в урну.

Столь последовательные размышления прервал стук в дверь.

— Входите, — приказал Торд, отвлёкшись от всей этой кипы бумаг.

Пол вошёл в комнату с разрешения Красного Лидера, отдавая тому честь, пока Ларсон не подошёл ближе.

— Отставить. Докладывай, — произнёс он, желая пропустить все формальности и перейти сразу к делу, чтобы нарастающее тревожное чувство, словно глубокая яма в груди, наконец исчезло.

— Сэр, миссия прошла, как Вы и планировали, сэр! — начал солдат, стараясь выдержать, чуть опустив голову вниз, проницательный взгляд.

После того инцидента с роботом, подчинённые побаивались смотреть в глаза своему лидеру. А, если точнее, в глаз…

— И? — спросил Торд, намереваясь узнать как можно больше подробностей.

— Сэр, письмо было доставлено объекту Тому, сэр! — продолжил Пол, — Я подождал, наблюдая за тем, как он поступит. Похоже, он написал Вам ответное письмо, сэр! — Торд, услышав это, собирался было попросить то самое ответное письмо, но Пол, будто читая мысли, протянул конверт.

— Хорошая работа. Свободен, — сказал Ларсон, едва сдерживая своё любопытство чтобы прямо сейчас не прочитать его содержимое.

Мужчина кивнул и вновь отдал честь перед тем, как покинуть комнату. Коммунист вернулся на своё место, изумлённо глядя на вручённую вещицу, ведь ответа от Тома он ожидал в последнюю очередь, но вот он, лежит прямо на этом столе.

Торд откинулся на спинку кресла, рассматривая конверт, который был скорее помят, нежели по-нормальному упакован. Только он собирался прочитать текст на бумаге, что лежала внутри, как его рука остановилась. Ларсон колеблется. Ему, конечно, не хотелось этого признавать, но он действительно боялся того, что может быть написано на клочке бумаги. Как же он жалок. Всемогущий лидер Красной армии, командир огромной организации, и, в недалёком будущем, правитель всего мира, страшится прочитать ответ от какого-то безответственного пьяницы.

Торд решил покончить с этим и буквально вырвал лист изнутри. Поднося его поближе, дабы разглядеть едва читаемый почерк, в глаза сразу бросилось пятно от алкоголя и большая печать в углу. Буквы были до жути кривыми и смазанными, слова еле еле удалось разобрать из-за постоянных грамматических ошибок: это всё тот же старый, глупый Том. Несомненно, он был пьян, когда писал это.

Торд, раздражённо скрипя зубами, перечитывал письмо несколько раз, пытаясь понять написанное. Вскоре, ему это удалось.

«Дорогой коммуняка,

Я уверен, что у тебя осталось достаточно органов, чтобы написать мне эту жалкую угрозу. Думаешь меня напугать? Ну, если это и является причиной, тогда я могу написать в ответ лишь одно: JEG ELSKER DEG, ТОРД!

Ты наверняка считаешь себя таким крутым с этой мягкой милой укладкой на голове? Так вот, ты ошибаешься! Ты не крутой, ты чертовски привлекательный! А эти твои серые глаза? Ну, они тот ещё отстой если честно. Я не могу вдоволь наглядеться на них, безумно бесит. Я всегда терпеть не мог красный цвет, но, к моему удивлению, он прекрасно на тебе смотрится!

Чтобы ты там против нас не замышлял, ВАЛЯЙ! Жду не дождусь нашей следующей встречи, на которой я буду кичиться тем, как мы втроём на все деньги отрывались, наплевав на то, что я ушёл в сильный запой с твоим исчезновением. До скорого, коммуняка!

Подпись: Твой старый добрый враг, Томас!

P.S.: Я буду ждать тебя»

Торд просто потерял дар речи и почувствовал лёгкий румянец на своих щеках, стоило ему пару раз перечитать письмо. В любом случае, это далеко не из-за непонимания текста перед ним. Всё было точно написано Томом. Конечно, Ларсон сразу понял, что Риджуэлл был под воздействием спиртного, пока строчил ответ, но он не мог не таить надежды, которая таилась где-то глубоко в душе, что хотя бы часть этих слов являлась правдой. Интересно было то, что Томас решил скопировать (чересчур неуклюже, надо заметить) одну фразу, которую вычитал из «чужого» текста, ту самую норвежскую фразу «Jeg elsker deg», наверняка посчитав её оскорблением. Ларсон против воли захихикал. Если бы Том только поискал её настоящее значение в Google…

На самом деле, использовать это предложение в тексте было донельзя глупой идеей. Торд сильно сомневался в том, стоит ли вывести ровными буквами четыре простых слова. Он хотел ударить себя за подобную безрассудность, вот только парень заметил за собой странное поведение после того инцидента. Он стал чаще думать о Риджуэлле. Сперва он полагал, что это всего-лишь искренняя ненависть к иеговисту: за то, что встал на пути, разрушил все планы, уничтожил робота, из-за чего Торд потерял половину своего тела. Но чем больше он думал о Томе, тем больше пустота внутри разрасталась. Ларсон ещё не до конца разобрался в своих чувствах, и эта фраза была единственной подходящей под их описание. Он всё ещё ненавидит его; ну, по-крайней мере, на пятьдесят процентов точно. И лучшим решением являлось признание в чувствах Томасу. Конечно, норвежец написал это на своём родном языке, чтобы парень не сразу догадался о значении фразы, несмотря на большой риск, что состоял в любопытстве последнего. Благо, фортуна оказалась на его стороне, и алкоголик ничего не заподозрил.

Торд вновь перечитал письмо, улыбаясь. Он знал, что Риджуэлл уж точно не был трезв, когда черкал ручкой по бумаге, и не заботясь об этом, он всё равно аккуратно сложил письмо пополам и убрал его в карман своей голубой униформы.

Как только Ларссон вернулся к работе, чувствуя себя намного лучше, он вспомнил, что недавно видел одну программу о влиянии алкоголя на человеческий организм. Письмо Томаса напомнило Торду об этом, и внезапно в воспоминаниях всплыли слова диктора: «Пьяный разум говорит за трезвое сердце». Парень остановился, понимая, что эта фраза как нельзя лучше подходит к данной ситуации. Он мельком взглянул на карман, в котором лежало письмо. 

Правда ли это?..

**Author's Note:**

> это мой лучший перевод по сей день, в который я вложила всю свою душу и сердце.


End file.
